This invention relates generally to devices that are used for securing a vehicle to a towbar boom.
There are a number of devices which facilitate the towing of a vehicle behind another vehicle. The towing vehicle typically employs a towbar with at least one boom for lifting one end of the towed vehicle off the road surface. The towed vehicle is secured to the towbar boom by means of chains or similar devices. The use of chains to secure the towed vehicle to the towbar boom presents problems in finding a sufficient number of anchoring points to secure the towed vehicle to the towbar boom. In addition, the use of chains requires an operator to reach underneath the vehicle to be towed, which is time consuming and awkward in adverse conditions such as snow or rain storms.